Duncan And Gwen Fall Through Time
by FinalBananaHammock
Summary: In the year 2112, things aren't as different as most would think. Life is usual for Duncan and Gwen, brother and sister. Until they discover time travel.
1. C02 Explosions Suck

_Note: I do not own the TD Series or any of its characters. I also don't own a time machine. Darn shame._

"Yo Gwen!" Duncan pulled up outside Ontario High in his swanky new green levitating car. In the year 2112, things weren't as different as most of the future movies portrayed. Though there were a few awesome perks.

"Duncan?" Gwen was sitting on the steps, talking to some guy with an outrageously tall head that Duncan hadn't met nor cared about. She said bye, and hopped in his car.

"Who was that?" Duncan asked, not caring at all. Their mom had been reading a whole bunch of parenting books, and was lecturing them about good communication.

"You don't care." Gwen stuck her nose in a book. Well, not exactly. She stuck her nose in a projector pad. Awesome perks.

"True," Duncan stepped on the gas, and the levitating car sped away. "Check it out! This baby can go all the way up to 300 miles per hour!" He said, going fast enough to get arrested…again.

"_I know_. You made me sit through that whole lecture thing a few days ago and stole five hours of my day from me." Gwen said, totally uninterested.

"You wanna see?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure, whatever." Gwen said, not paying attention. She realized her mistake too late. "Wait, no!"

"I can't hear you!" Duncan put the pedal to the metal, and they flew along the road at top speed.

"Ah!" Gwen dropped her pad, and held on for dear life.

"Woohoo!" Duncan cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"You psychopath!" Gwen's hair flew out behind her, and her head was tipped precariously backward.

"You know it!" Duncan honked the horn as loud as he could, earning several himself.

"I need an Aspirin." Gwen hopped out of the car as soon as it came to an abrupt halt in their driveway. Yes, driveway. Were you expecting houses to be floating or something? That isn't even convenient!

"You're just jealous!" Duncan honked his horn again, and then sped off.

Gwen rolled her eyes, and walked through the automatic sliding door that was standard in most homes. "Hey honey!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen. Gwen sniffed, and caught a nice scent.

"What's cooking?!" She asked.

"I was thinking spaghetti." Her bottle blonde mom was reading the newspad at the table, while all the food was cooking itself.

"Cool," Gwen shrugged and stepped onto a mini escalator to take her up to the second floor of their three-story house.

"What's up?!" Devin, the youngest of the three of them, with his unruly black hair and skull beanie asked, sliding down the railing.

"You know, you're going to kill yourself doing that one of these days." Gwen asked, as she went past him.

"I'll give you a call from the hospital when I do sis!" Devin reached the bottom, grabbed his green Hoverboard, and glided out the door.

"No boarding in the house!" Her mom yelled.

Gwen rolled her eyes again, and stepped into her room. Again, through the automatic sliding door. Her room was black, with a purple light on the top. There were glow in the dark stars she put up when she was six, and had never gotten around to taking them down. She had a black bunk bed, but nobody slept on bottom. Not anymore.

She grabbed one of her favorite book pads from the messy floor, and clicked it on. "So, I was on chapter seven…?" She asked herself, settling down on the top bunk. She had just found her place, when a huge boom rocked the whole house.

"WHOA! That was like, way bigger than I expected!" Gwen cringed when she heard that voice.

"IZZY!" Gwen yelled out her window.

"Oh, sorry!" Izzy was lying in the middle of the road, with a big char mark next to her.

"What the heck?!" Devin was sprawled on the side, with his knees scraped up, and his board next to him.

"I wanted to see what C02.97865 tasted like!" Izzy said. "Much as I thought…" She added.

"I told you no more huge explosions! Do you _want_ my dad to go off on you?!" DJ ran out of his house, waving his arms frantically.

"Too late…" Devin pointed a shaking finger at the huge mass of darkness that was DJ's father. His name was Jebadius Hatchet, but since he was a lunch man at their school, they usually just called him Chef. And he was also an ex Army Sergeant.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chef cried, a knife in his hand. He waved it frantically, as if the kids weren't intimidated enough.

"Izzy wanted to see what C02 tasted like!" Gwen cried.

"And it was a lot like I thought it would." Izzy brought Chef up to date.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU KNOW WHAT I DO CARE ABOUT?!" He asked, malice in his voice.

"Oh now you've done it." DJ slapped his forehead.

"I CARE IF MY WIFE GETS HER NAP! AND HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO GET HER NAP IF YOU GUYS ARE SETTING OFF EXPLOSIVES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET?!" He cried.

"I know someone I would like to set off explosives on while he was taking a nap…" Devin whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT MAGGOT?!" Chef cried.

"Um…nothing…um…sir!" Devin jumped up, and put up a salute.

"Pathetic," Gwen said, not even trying to hide her voice.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Duncan drove up in his car, and started levitating next to Devin. First he looked at Chef. Then at the scorch mark. Then at Izzy. "Oh," He said, for once taking his attention off the car.

"What's all the racket out here?!" Gwen's mom walked outside, her newspad in hand.

"Izzy set off a C02 bomb." DJ's mom appeared behind the psycho chef.

"A C what bomb?!" Mr. McLean walked outside of his house next to DJ's, wearing his bright blue robe, with green cream smeared all over his face.

"A C02 bomb. You know, the stuff used in wars?" Harold Petersen walked out of his house, with a fake red lightsaber and cape.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd!" Duncan cried.

"Yeah, huh huh, nerd." Devin chuckled.

"Shut up dork." Duncan said.

"Do not mock what you can't understand!" Harold said.

"Guys, let's just calm down!" DJ cried.

"How am I supposed to calm down when that girl keeps setting off explosives every other weekend?! I have a life too! And I don't need it interrupted!" Mr. McLean screamed.

"You should talk Mr. Lather Rinse And Repeat!" Izzy retorted. "I can smell all that product you use from my house!"

"Sociopath!"

"Narcissist!"

Fights were breaking out all over the neighborhood as more and more people began to flood out of their homes.

"Ugh!" Gwen slammed her window shut and tried to get back to her reading. It wasn't five minutes before she was annoyed again, and stuck her head out the window. "SHUT UP! EVRYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Everyone went silent, Harold dropped his lightsaber, and even Chef dropped his knife. With a clang, Duncan's car hit the ground. "Now, go back inside your houses and BE QUIET!" She slammed her window shut again. Everybody complied, and in 30 seconds tops the neighborhood was silent again. The next day the scorch marks had completely disappeared.

Gwen sighed, and opened up her book pad _again_. And as soon as she found her place _again_, the phone next to her bed rang. Gwen clicked the book closed and angrily snatched it off her dresser. "WHAT?!" She cried irritably.

"Is someone in a bad mood?" Trent, Gwen's elementary school crush, asked.

"Sorry," Gwen began radiating red, and had never been more thankful for phones. "Izzy, that crazy girl from school, just set off explosives in the middle of our streets. Don't ask." She sighed.

"Okay, I won't. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Really?!" Gwen cried.

"Well if you're busy it's fine." Trent said. Gwen heard satisfactory disappointment in his voice.

"I don't have any plans. Sure!" Gwen said.

"Great? How about I pick you up at eight? I was thinking about going to that really nice seafood restaurant on 54th Street." He informed her.

"But that place is so expensive!" Gwen cried. He couldn't like her that much could he?

"My family has a rule how a first date should always be the most memorable." Trent explained.

_First_ date? Gwen thought. The word first usually implied more. "Great! See you at eight!" Gwen hung up, and ran out to the escalator.

"What's going on vampire queen?" Duncan asked, stepping onto the landing.

"Eee!" Gwen ran forward and embraced Duncan in a tight bear hug.

"Hey! I still need my kidneys!" Duncan cried, managing to push Gwen off.

"I just got a date with Trent!" Gwen giggled like an excited preschooler.

"And he's…?" Duncan tried to remember if Gwen had ever mentioned a Trent.

"You know, Trent Swazy?" Gwen asked, trying to jog Duncan's extremely small memory.

"Still doesn't ring a bell." Duncan scratched his awesome Mohawk.

"The guy I've been crushing on since the third grade?" Gwen pried.

"Oh, _that_ Trent Swazy!" Duncan pretended to finally remember who Gwen was talking about.

"You still have no idea who I'm talking about." Gwen said.

"Not a clue." He said.

Gwen sighed. "The guy with the really tall head."

"Oh. He had a really tall head!" Duncan smiled.

"Whatever," Gwen pushed past him and went down to the kitchen.

Duncan went back down and peeked his head into the doorway, so he could see through the glass. He was curious to see if the stuff parents told their kids about first dates was true. He never told his parents when he went out, so he wouldn't know.

"Hey mom, you'll never guess what?!" Gwen ran up to her mother.

"What are we doin'?" Devin walked up to Duncan from the can.

"Shh!" Duncan grabbed Devin and covered his mouth.

"Mmm! Mm! Rrr!" Devin's protest was muffled.

"Gwen finally got a date." Duncan whispered to Devin, and slowly took his hand away from his mouth.

They both looked inside, but to their dismay Gwen was already leaving to who knows where out the other kitchen door.

"Oh, boys! It's good you're here!" Their mom had apparently not noticed them while they were _trying_ to snoop, and called them in.

"Yeah mom?" Devin took a sniff of the spaghetti.

"I have a job for you." She said.

"What kind of job?" Duncan grabbed a spoon and started to take a few noodles to his mouth.

His mom slapped his hand away. "I need you to spy on Gwen on her date." She said.

"Wasn't expecting that." Devin said.

"Here's forty dollars to at least buy something to eat while you're there." She pushed the bills into Duncan's hands.

"Nice!" Duncan said. "Devin, we're going out tonight!" They both smiled evilly.


	2. Hunkmuffin Entering The Bakery

"The Hunkmuffin is entering the bakery. I repeat, the Hunkmuffin is entering the bakery!" Devin was hovering on their street corner at eight, talking through a walky talkie to Duncan, who was pretending to scrub his car.

"What's the point of the walky talkies?" Duncan asked.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right!" Devin replied, as Trent in his midnight blue Hovercar, sped down the street, noticeably below the speed limit.

"Yeah that's what she said." Duncan smirked.

"Screw you Duncan. He's coming your way." Devin warned.

"Gotcha!" Duncan said. "You go ahead and speed down to that restaurant, I'll handle things here."

"Alright," Devin kicked his board into motion, rocketing down the road.

Back at the house, Duncan continued pretending to wash his car as Trent pulled into the driveway.

"Yo," Duncan looked out from under the car as Trent walked up, dressed fashionably.

"You're Gwen's brother?" Trent asked, looking down at him disapprovingly.

"So?" Duncan asked, putting on a badass attitude.

"Nothing," Trent began to walk away.

_"Is he at the house yet?"_ Devin asked through the walky talkie in Duncan's back pocket.

"What was that?" Trent asked, fortunately not being able to distinguish the words.

"Nothing," Duncan smiled nervously. So much for a badass attitude.

"Okay then…" Trent walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Duncan slid underneath the car and spoke angrily into the walkie talky. "Are you insane?! You almost blew everything!" He said.

"Sorry bro! I'm at the restaurant now! Preparing for the Hunkmuffin and the Dairy Queen to enter the oven!" He said.

"Can you stop with the codenames already?" Duncan asked.

"Kay. See you later." Devin flipped off his walkie talky, and hid in a bush to wait.

"Are you saying something?" Gwen asked, standing next to the car.

"No!" Duncan cried.

"Okay, see you later!" Gwen said, stepping into Trent's car.

Once they were gone, Duncan crawled out from under the car. "Alright, Trent. It's time to rock you." Duncan put on some sunglasses…at night. "Like a hurricane."

"I love that song!" His mom's head was sticking out the kitchen window.

"Yeah whatever."

Devin waited inside a bush, and tensed up when he saw Trent's car pull up. "It's time." He whispered.

The car parked, and Trent went to open Gwen's door for her. "Ladies man huh?" Devin asked. Gwen wearing some kind of dress Devin had never seen her wear before. He involuntarily whistled.

"Did you hear something?" Gwen asked, looking in his direction.

"Probably just the wind." Trent led her inside the fancy restaurant. Just by looking at it you could tell it was extremely fancy. Banisters, columns, tiles, torches, the whole ensemble.

Ten minutes later, Duncan pulled up, blasting Mission Unfeasible from his speakers. New Age Future music sucks.

"You ready?" He called to Devin, as he emerged from the bushes.

"Let's do this!" He called back. "You got the money?" He asked.

"Um…no." Duncan scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean no?!" Devin cried.

"I bought a couple boxes of smokes. I just couldn't help myself." Duncan shrugged.

"Well then how are we going to get into a fancy restaurant?!" He cried.

"Sell our bodies online?" Duncan suggested.

"We don't have time for that! And eww…no." Devin cringed.

"Then we'll just pull a dine and dash when we're done." Duncan said.

"Sounds good." Devin tossed his board into Duncan's car as it hit the ground.

They walked inside, and Duncan almost gasped. Not only was it way bigger than it looked from the outside, but also way fancier. No words. Duncan stared at the hostess. Long shining black hair, nice…body. Her nametag read Heather. "Hey, you doing anything tomorrow?" Duncan leaned on the podium.

Devin jabbed him in the ribs. "We're on a mission." He whispered through his teeth.

"Oh, right! Table for two." Duncan said.

"Whatever. Right this way." Heather popped a piece of bright pink gum she was chewing, and led them to a booth with a perfect view of the one Trent and Gwen were mooning over each other in. "Your server will be with you in a minute." Heather snapped her gum, and walked away, dropping two menus on the table nonchalantly.

Duncan and Devin peeked over the edge, and watched them. "They aren't doing anything. Just staring at each other." Devin observed.

"That's how romantic kisses always start!" Duncan said.

"Have you ever had one?" Devin tried to picture Duncan having a romantic kiss and just couldn't do it.

"No, but before you were born mom used to make me watch soap operas with her." Duncan explained. "Anyways, we're in trouble. Mom won't like this!" He said.

"But we can't get involved! It could blow our cover!" Devin warned.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything!" Duncan ducked out of the booth, and followed one of the servers into the kitchen. Almost immediately afterward he emerged with two trays balanced perfectly on his arm, and wearing one the red shirts all the employees wore.

"He's good." Devin said to himself.

On the way to their table, Duncan snatched the hat off of Devin's head and placed it on his own head to cover his Mohawk.

"_Really_ good." Devin corrected.

Duncan stepped up to their table and placed the dishes in front of the two teens. He disguised his voice to some teen going through puberty with apparent ease. Devin wondered how many times he had to do stuff like this. "There was a mix up in the kitchen, so everything is free. Enjoy." Duncan got in and out fast, and touched down again at their table.

"That was impressive." Devin complimented, taking his hat back.

"I'm a professional. Do not try that at home." Duncan took a fake bow before sitting down again.

"Cool. Back to work." They looked over at Gwen and Trent's table again.

"I think I'm going to wash my hands before I eat." Trent stood up and walked in their direction for the bathrooms.

"Oh man! He's seen me before!" Duncan cried. Trent was getting close and he didn't have a plan.

"Here!" Devin took off his hat, and pushed it down to cover all of Duncan's head. Fortunately, Trent had never seen him before.

"Nice day huh?" He asked Trent as he pushed Duncan under the table.

"Um…why is that guy under the table?" The server, some guy named Noah, asked. "Who am I kidding I don't care. Whatever, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Oh, we're not quite ready to order yet." Devin smiled nervously as he removed the beanie from Duncan's head.

"You have ten minutes and then we're throwing you out." Noah walked away.

"Okay we should probably find something to order." Duncan said. Being thrown out could compromise their plans. Duncan liked the word compromise. Not only did it mean to ruin something for someone else, but it was long and fancy so it made him look smarter. Compromise.

"Good plan." They quickly hid their faces behind menus as Trent passed by again on his way back.

"I think I'll have the lobster with gravy and extra dipping sauce. It's not like we're paying anyway right?" He smirked at Devin.

"Good plan!" Devin smiled. "I'll probably have the same."

"Excuse me?" Some ripped girl in a blue jumpsuit and a black ponytail stood behind their booth. Apparently her name was Eva. "I'm the pay enforcer around here, and I just heard you say you aren't paying."

"Okay, we don't need to make a big deal out of this. It can just be our little secret." Duncan wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah, ha ha, no!" She raised her arm, and socked him in the jaw.

"Ouch!" He cried, hopping up.

"Duncan?!" Gwen jumped up and spun around at her table.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Devin hopped up too.

"Devin too?!" Gwen cried.

"Actually, I'm not sure exactly what this is looking like, but_" He scratched the back of his head, but was interrupted by Eva.

"Shut up freeloader!" She bonked him on top of the head, and he collapsed.

Duncan snuck up behind her, and got her in a Full Nelson. "Run Devin! Run for your life!" He cried.

Devin skedaddled, but was blocked by several of the employees. "Gotcha!" One named Tyler grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and lifted him off the ground.

"Whoa, guys, let's just calm down." Trent walked into the middle of everything like he broke up bar brawls all the time. "I'll pay for whatever they ordered, and then we can all just go." He said. "I mean it's not like we have to pay for our dinners anyway!" He told Gwen.

"Who told you that?" Eva asked. Duncan used the momentary distraction to get her in the nose.

"Some guy!" Trent said.

"I thought he looked like…Duncan!" Gwen cried.

"Huh?" Duncan looked up from the fight, and Eva socked him in the gut. She certainly wasn't going easy.

"I'm _so_ out of here!" Gwen stomped out of the restaurant.

"Where's she going? She doesn't have a car!" Duncan asked right before Eva sent him flying again.

"Sorry, but you guys are on your own." Trent followed Gwen out of the restaurant.

"Do you guys accept I.?" Devin asked.

"We didn't even eat anything! What the hell is going on?!" Duncan asked as Eva almost broke his nose in a blind haymaker.

"Glass chin, look out!" Duncan said when he got back into the fight.

Devin sighed.

"I enjoy my job way more than I should." Noah told Tyler as he filmed the whole scene on his phone.

Tyler smiled and nodded.

**A/N: Sorry we haven't gotten to any awesome time travel yet ! ****! But it's coming up soon…very soon in fact…tee hee hee. And the word of the day is…compromise!**


	3. The Dairy Queen Burns Down The Bakery

_Note: I do not own the TD Series or its characters. Or a time machine. Darn shame._

"I can't believe you!" Gwen cried, yelling at Duncan as soon as he got home. He could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Mom made me do it!" Duncan's one weakness was crying girls.

"Mom?!" Gwen turned to their mom, who was still reading her newspad.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." She shrugged.

"What the heck?!" Devin cried.

"Get out of here!" Gwen managed to pick him up and throw him all the way across the house.

"I'm okay!" He cried several seconds later after a huge crash.

"Hey! We were only supposed to watch you! But I think that psycho Eva gave me brain damage!"

Gwen looked at him skeptically.

Duncan tried to fake brain damage. "But I think that psycho Eva gave me brain damage. Brain damage. Brain damage. Brain damage. Brain damage." He put a hand up to his forehead and stepped onto the escalator.

He could hear her crying into her mother's arms as he got onto the landing.

"I feel like crap." Devin said, having come up the back way, not wanting to encounter the angry Gwen again.

"I know. My kidneys have been taking a beating today." Duncan held his stomach in pain.

"No, I just really feel bad. I mean, we probably just put Gwen into a never ending spiral of misery until she turns into a complete emo and kills herself at the age of 21 but she'll have already detached herself from her family and we won't find out for several months until me and my totally hot wife and kids come over to invite her to Thanksgiving and_" Devin rambled on until Duncan finally interrupted him.

"A. That isn't going to happen. B. She'll be the angry and emotionally disturbed sister that we all know and love in no time!" Duncan assured.

"You'd better be right!" Devin stomped away to his room and slammed the door.

"I'm in a house full of weirdos." Duncan slapped his forehead. Then he heard the sound of a Hovercar hitting the pavement, and he looked out the window.

His dad stepped out and walked up to the door. Duncan rolled his eyes. He knew he would have a hard time explaining the events of that day to him.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" His booming voice echoed all over the house.

"Hey dad…" Devin moaned from his room.

"Hey dad!" Gwen cried from the kitchen.

"Okay listen! Before you hear it from anybody else_" Duncan rushed downstairs to his dad.

"Duncan ruined my date with Trent!" Gwen ran from the kitchen.

"Mom told me to!" Duncan tried to cry over her.

"Did not!" Their mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Did too…" Devin moaned from his room.

"You shouldn't have done it anyway!" Gwen cried.

"You always tell me to do what mom tells me to!" Duncan argued.

"Don't you have any conscience?!"

"He's on vacation along with your patience, fashion sense, and personality!"

"Whoa! Let's just calm down!" Their big father stepped in between them before Duncan could begin hitting a girl for the second time.

Their father was big and burly, with unruly black hair like his youngest son. He was a scientist and had just come home from work. He had goggles mounted on top of his head and always wore his lab coat. Despite the situation, he was radiating happiness and had a huge smile on his face.

"Okay why are you smiling? Did someone spike your coffee this morning?" Duncan asked.

"I know exactly what will cheer us all up!" He said.

"Jackie Cyrus finally died?" Duncan asked.

"Better!" He proclaimed.

"What could possibly be better?!" Devin looked down from the top of the stairs.

"Just tell us Hank!" Their mom looked in from the kitchen.

"I finally perfected the time machine!" He grinned.

"Again?" Gwen asked.

"For real this time! I want you all to come and watch me test it tomorrow!" He said. It was more a command then an offer.

"Because I love spending my Sunday watching big pieces of metal explode." Duncan said sarcastically.

"So you don't want to be there when we finally discover time travel?" Hank asked.

"Oh fine!" Gwen stomped upstairs, which definitely wasn't as effective in the 22nd century.

"I guess I don't have anything better to do." Duncan shrugged and walked into the kitchen to see if there was any more of that spaghetti left.

"My kids have no faith in me." Hank sighed.

The next day the kids and their dad walked into his lab. It actually looked a lot like you would think a stereotypical scientist's lab would look like. Electrical machines generating red static, blue florescent lights.

"There it is." Their father pointed to them to a big tunnel thing. It had green lights, red lights, and a blue glow from inside.

"Looks creepy." Devin remarked.

"Some might say science is creepy son." Hank said. Then he clenched his stomach. "Oh, nerves! I'll be right back!" He quickly ran away in the direction of the bathroom.

"Our dad is a loser." Gwen sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands.

Devin edged up to Duncan. "Never ending spiral of grief…suicide…_my_ hot wife…ruined Thanksgiving…" He prompted.

"Fine," Duncan rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "Hey Gwen! We should, like, totally go check it out in there! Wouldn't it be, like, awesome if we got super powers in that 21st century show…um…Aunt Fannie Phantom? Whatever, let's go!" He tried to translate to girl.

"No…" She moaned.

"Great!" Duncan grabbed her hand and dragged her into the weird machine.

"No! Duncan! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!"

"Now isn't this great?" He asked her, once they were inside.

"Woohoo." Gwen pumped her fist in the air unenthusiastically.

"You have to admit this is kinda cool." Duncan tried to keep up his happy face as he gazed around them. Though he criticized his father all the time for being an egocentric maniac, it was pretty cool. His best not working time machine yet.

"Yeah, I _love_ flashing lights. Woof, woof." Gwen said, again, unenthusiastically.

"Come on, living dead. Let's check out what this button does!" He dragged Gwen over to a control panel with a few flashing lights, and of course, reached for the big red one.

"Duncan, don't!" Gwen grabbed his hand, and for the first time that day Duncan saw her eyes. Red and swollen. She had been crying, and crying girls _were_ Duncan's immortal enemy.

"Okay, okay." Duncan took his hand away.

Meanwhile, outside of the time machine, Devin was bored of sitting on the bench. He stood up, and was about to go check and see if his dad was done with the little "emergency". But a wind came through an open window, and blew the beanie right off his head, and swept it away. Devin saw it fly, but didn't see where it went. He sighed, realizing he would have to go and look for it. He started looking for a good place to start. Carnivorous plants, clap-activated mines, life-size mechanical foosball table…Devin sat down on the bench again.

But the hat wasn't in any of those places. Instead, it had floated into the time machine itself.

"You are such an ogre." Gwen said, turning to leave.

"Oh come on, ogres are awesome! They're all like, 'Grr, I'm big and awesome and I have a club to beat you with!'" Duncan tried to cheer her up, but, big shocker, it wasn't working.

"And they always die at the end of every story." Gwen put a damper on Duncan's day while he was trying to remove it from hers.

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry!" Duncan cried.

"I was waiting for six years for him to ask me out! _Six years_!" She cried, tears flowing again.

"Listen, if there's anything I can do_" Duncan showed the one emotional bone in his body. Actually there were two, but it's a public website.

"There is _nothing_ you can do! You've ruined my life!" For once Gwen's stomp away was effective. Well, it would've been if a beanie hadn't flown through the entryway into her face. "Ah!" She stumbled back into Duncan, and he put a hand out to steady himself.

"You okay?" Duncan asked, as she got off him.

"I'm fine!" She kept a stiff upper lip, and stomped out of the time machine.

"And that's what I get for trying to cheer her up." Duncan scratched his Mohawk.

"Um…Duncan?" Gwen called from outside the machine.

"What now?!" He asked.

"I think you should see this!" She said. She sounded scared, so Duncan decided to go check out whatever she wanted him to see.

A wind ruffled his awesome green hair, and he didn't question it until he started wondering why there was a wind at all. He rushed forward and his jaw almost hit the floor.

He was standing in the middle of brown rock cave. It was on top of a hill, looking over a desolate brown wasteland. Gwen was on her knees, looking totally blank.

"Well this is perfect." Duncan said sarcastically.

**A/N: **_**Cliffhanger**_**! Those things are **_**so**_** cool! I tried to not make this one sound rushed, but I was really anxious to get to the time travel. And **_**Bang! Zoom!**_** We're here. Are you guys just **_**dying**_** to see what our argumentative siblings are getting up to in the Paleolithic period? Then read on next time in…this…!**


	4. Let's Do The Time Warp Again!

"Where are we?" Duncan asked, not really expecting a real answer, as he stumbled out into the sand.

"Well…" Gwen tried to wrap her head around the situation. "It seems as though our dad, our _egocentric_, _procrastinating_, _goof_ of a dad, finally made _a working time machine_." She said, walking out with him, and shielding her eyes from a small cloud of sand blowing through their cave.

"So wait…" Duncan flexed his one brain cell. "If it really does work, then we can just as easily send ourselves back!" He rushed into the time machine.

He stopped in front of the control panel and settled on a green button with an arrow pointing left. "This looks like a back button!" He reached his hand out to push it, but Gwen's hand covered it.

"Stop! That could send us even _farther_ back!" She cried.

"What's farther back than the _friggin_ dinosaurs?!" Duncan asked, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Do you really want to find out?" Gwen asked.

"No, okay then, what about this?" Duncan pointed to a five-digit combo panel, with down and up buttons beneath each panel.

"Oh, well that could do _anything_." Gwen answered dramatically.

"_Please_!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, bickering isn't going to get us anywhere!" Gwen cried. "So maybe dad put an instruction manual in here?" Gwen looked around the small room.

"It's dad, of course he didn't!" Duncan said.

"Whoa…um, Duncan…" Gwen started stuttering, and turned pale. Paler than she already was. A shaking finger pointed at something behind him.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" He started picking at his not-so pearly whites.

"BEHIND YOU!" Gwen cried.

Duncan spun around to see some kind of dinosaur at the entrance to the cave. "AH! OH MY G_wait, you're scared of _that_?" Duncan spun around to see a little baby tyrannosaurus rex standing in the entryway. "He's so cute!" Duncan walked forward and picked up the little thing like a baby. It gave a little laugh, and Duncan laughed too. "I think I'll name him Raptor! Or…Ty_!"

"_We aren't keeping the dinosaur_!" Gwen cried.

"Don't say that! He'll have abandonment issues!" Duncan said.

"Are you kidding me?" Gwen asked. "You know that saying, 'If you kill a butterfly in the past you could drastically alter the future?'" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but see, this isn't a butterfly. And how could something back before humans even exist affect us?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know! That's the point! It could be anything!" Gwen cried.

"I think I'll be able to live with myself if one of Harold's ancestors is stomped on by a dinosaur." Duncan said, examining the control panel.

"Duncan! Be serious here! Let the dinosaur go and let's settle on a button to push." Gwen reasoned.

"Fine then!" Duncan set down the dinosaur and examined the large panel. "We should type in our time period…" Duncan looked at the number panel, and typed in 02112 into it. "And press go!" He reached forward, and this time Gwen didn't stop him. He heard a satisfactory click, and they were gone. From that time period. Did I mention he pushed a red button?

Something had gone wrong. Gwen floated in the darkness, weightless. She couldn't see anything, including herself. It was like she wasn't really in her body, but she didn't even know where her body was.

"Gwen! Hey Gwen! Wake up!" She heard Duncan yell.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she realized that the reason she couldn't see anything was because her eyes were closed. But she really was floating.

"This is so cool!" Duncan pretended to swim through the machine. He heard a small squeak from the back, and he turned to see the baby dino floating there. "Aw, he followed us!" Duncan took him in his arms again.

"You're kidding me." Gwen said.

"You are _such_ a buzz kill." Duncan said, floating over to a window where the entrance was. "Whoa, Gwen check this out!" Duncan pointed outside, where stars twinkled in the sky. Or rather, in _space_.

"WE'RE IN SPACE!" Gwen cried.

"Not in front of the baby!" Duncan said, covering its ears.

"Idiot," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"So, where's the Earth?" Duncan pressed himself up against the window.

"This must be before the Earth was created." Gwen observed.

"Cool! So we're the first astronauts!" Duncan smiled from ear to ear.

"No, we're not! We're going back!" Gwen floated over to the control panel. "But why did we go all the way back here…?" She wondered aloud, scratching her chin.

"Hey Gwen look at this big red star that's coming towards us really fast and LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Duncan cried, pointing to a big red ball of fire, exploding towards their machine.

The dinosaur thing screeched, and tried to paddle away with its tiny arms. Suffice to say it didn't really work.

"I don't know what to do!" Gwen started scratching her head frantically, looking over the panel.

"Just push something!" Duncan panicked as the ball got closer.

"Oh, I don't know!" Gwen cried.

"This one!" Duncan, without looking, selected a random button and pushed it.

"DUNCAN!" Gwen cried as the ball of fire reached the machine, and rocked it over and over.

The dinosaur screeched again, and Duncan was smashed against the back wall as they hit extreme turbulence. He stopped floating and hit the ground as they exited space, and blue energy swirled all around the pod, crashing and grinding against other waves of energy.

"This is crazy!" Duncan cried, clutching his suddenly nauseated stomach. The dinosaur yelped as it landed on his head.

"Whoa!" Gwen slid to the back as well. The siblings and dinosaur watched as they flew through time, and came to a sudden halt.

By the end, both of their eyes were squeezed shut, and Duncan was the first to open them again. What he saw made him even more excited then when he got his car. He almost laughed at how 20 minutes ago one of his biggest problems was if the summer heat would peel the new paint job. What he saw were trees. _Trees_. Not sand, or stars. _Trees_! And grass, and grass_hoppers_. He got up, and ran straight into the glass wall.

"Ouch…" He cried, as he fell back, rubbing his nose.

"Are we back?!" Gwen cried, hopping up, and running up next to him.

"We're back!" Duncan hopped up and scanned the panel for a button to open the glass door. He eventually found it, and it flipped open.

The dino screamed with joy, and dashed out.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss him." Duncan said.

"DUNCAN! We have to go get him! We can't re-introduce dinosaurs!" Gwen cried, running out of the time machine after it.

"Fine!" Duncan ran after her, and saw that the time machine was facing away from a house behind it, facing the forest. It wasn't their house, but at that point he really didn't care.

They chased the baby around the house, right into the street. As soon as it got onto the curb, a car sped toward them.

"Ah!" They both cried, leaping to the curb next to the dino.

The car put on the brakes, and spun around, leaving skid marks. That's right, _skidmarks_. The car had wheels.

"WHOA?! What was that?! Was anybody hurt?!" A fat teenager with a blue maple leaf on his shirt got out of the car.

"Sorry!" Gwen jumped up, while Duncan hid the baby dinosaur behind his back.

"Who are you guys anyway? I haven't seen you around!" The guy asked.

"Um…I'm Nikki and that's my brother…um…Jonesy!" Gwen said, coming up with fake names.

"Cool, well, as long as no one was hur_" The guy was interrupted from his compromise when the dinosaur leaped out from behind Duncan's back, and by the time he picked it up again, the guy had already seen it. "Um…is that a dinosaur?" The guy asked, cocking his head to one side.

"No!" Duncan, or "Jonesy", stuffed the dino into his shirt.

"Really? Because it looks like_"

"It's not!" Gwen, or "Nikki", interrupted.

"Um…okay. Is it a dog or something?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Duncan said.

"Can I pet him?" The guy asked strategically.

"He's not good with people." Duncan explained.

And then, of course, the dino leapt out of his shirt, and started cuddling the guy's leg.

"Aw... this dinosaur that I'm pretty freaked out about it so cute!" He cried.

"I told you he was cute." Duncan smirked at Gwen.

"Not the time, or the place, _Jonesy_."

**A/N: So let's see…our characters have adopted a dinosaur, almost been destroyed by a supernova, get hurled through a time warp, and almost been hit by a car, and the there is **_**still**_** more fun to be had? That's right! I'm pretty sure most of you know where this is going, but I'll make sure to throw in a few twist and turns to keep your head spinning! :-)**


	5. Like Samurai Jack! Just Not

"So let me get this straight," The guy, Owen, had invited them into his house to explain everything. "Your dad invented a time machine, and you've been moving through time randomly, picking up a dinosaur along the way, and now there's a time machine in my backyard."

"Jonesy" and "Nikki" nodded.

"Well then…" Owen scratched his head. "This is so awesome! Time travel! That's the coolest thing ever!" He jumped up and started dancing on the kitchen table.

"Rex, you're starting to be a real pain." Duncan told the dinosaur, "Rex".

"I said we aren't naming the dinosaur!" Gwen contradicted.

"Too late," Duncan smiled.

Owen finally got done dancing, and plopped down next to them on the couch. "So can I see it?" He asked.

"You mean Rex?" Duncan said, holding up the dinosaur. Rex whimpered, not wanting to be crushed by the large mass of a teenager.

"I mean the time machine!" Owen said, like it should be obvious.

Gwen kicked Duncan's leg, expecting him to answer again. "Um…no…" Duncan said. With Rex under his arm like a football, he grabbed Gwen by the arm and dragged her out the door.

"Hey!" Owen ran out the back door, and saw them just as the entered to big bulking machine. "Do you at least want some pie?" He called.

"Get us out of here!" Gwen cried, as they dashed into the machine. Duncan started punching numbers into the panel again. This time he found a green forward button, and smashed his finger against it.

Gwen had her eyes squeezed shut, expecting the big grinding sensation to come back. There was none, but then again, the other two times there weren't either. Gwen almost chuckled at how she could compare different time traveling sessions.

"Um…Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah," Gwen still had her eyes shut.

"It didn't work." He said.

"_What_?" Gwen cried, opening them up again, and standing up.

"Jonesy? Nikki?" Owen walked into the machine, with a blueberry pie in his hand.

"Yeah," Duncan sighed.

"Were you guys just going to ditch me?" Owen asked.

"Yeah," Gwen sighed. "But the machine isn't working!" She glared at Duncan.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"So basically you're stuck here in the past?" Owen asked.

"I don't think so. We probably just hit the wrong button." Duncan scanned the panel again.

"Did your dad include a manual or anything?" Owen asked.

"Of course he didn't." Gwen sighed, leaning against the wall opposite Duncan.

"Hey, I wonder what this is?" Duncan noticed a screen next to the panel. As he said that, it flickered to life.

On it was their dad, looking scared. "Duncan? Gwen? Is that you?" He cried.

"Dad?" Gwen cried.

Owen was confused. "Gwen? Duncan? I thought you guys were_"

"I lied," Gwen said.

"Listen, we don't have much time!" Their dad said.

"Well _we _have plenty of time," Duncan joked.

"Shut up Duncan!" Their dad said. "Okay, I have to make this quick, because this window won't last for long. I don't know when or where you are, but to make the time machine run, you'll need a quintuple A5v99 battery. Do you think you can find that where you are?"

Duncan and Gwen looked at Owen. He shook his head.

"Okay, then you'll have to find something else to supercharge the machine. Oh shoot I'm about to run out of ti-!" The image disappeared, and there was complete silence.

"Well. We're screwed." Duncan said.

"You know this never would have happened if you hadn't ruined my date with Trent!" Gwen yelled.

"Maybe if you weren't such a slut you would have noticed that he wasn't any good for you!" Duncan yelled back.

"Guys, guys! Let's just calm down!" Owen said. "I'm sure we can find a solution if we just put our heads together!" He encouraged. Rex yapped in agreement.

"Why should I calm down? I'M STUCK IN THE PAST! WITH…WITH…HIM!" She pointed at Duncan.

He didn't even pretend to be offended. "Now what did I tell you about yelling in front of the baby?" Duncan asked. Rex hid behind his legs.

"I'm going to go bury my head in the lawn," Gwen walked out of sight.

"Shouldn't you go stop her?" Owen asked.

"She'll be back," Duncan said. "Hey, give me some pie," Owen handed him the dish and a fork, and he sat down with the delicious blueberry pastry. After a couple bites, he started chewing slower, as if deep in thought. "Bury…bury…that's it!" He hopped up, pie in hand.

"What is it?" Owen hopped up from patting Rex. The dinosaur growled in protest.

"Here," Duncan sat the pie down next to Rex. "Stay," He commanded, running out of the machine.

"Yeah…um…good boy!" Owen said, following. Rex ignored both of them, and began to tuck in.

"Hey Gwen!" Duncan ran across the lawn.

Gwen was curled up in a ball, up against the house. "What?" She asked miserably.

"I know how we can get out of here!" Duncan cried.

"We wait?" Gwen rolled over and guessed.

"That's good, but no!" Duncan said enthusiastically. "Um…do you have any place to write that down in case my plan doesn't work?" He whispered to Owen.

Owen looked at him skeptically.

"Alright…alright." Duncan turned back to Gwen. "We could bury a _time capsule_!" He declared.

"That's perfect!" Gwen jumped up, suddenly filled with energy. She began to brainstorm, assuming the others were listening. "It has to be something that will last for a very long time, of course. And then there's the question of what we put in it. It could be anything, really. Something as simple as a note, but the paper probably wouldn't last…"

As she babbled, Duncan and Owen looked at each other. "Well…you can handle that, and Owen and I will go inside and eat some pie for as many years as it takes." Neither of the teens were sure that anything was registering to her at that point, so they just walked away.

"Do you have any more of the kind I fed to my pet dinosaur?" He asked.

"Nah," Owen shook his head as they walked through the sliding glass door onto the blue carpet. "That was made special from my grandma, but why not the best for people from the future right?" He asked.

"I like your style Owen," Duncan smiled. As he said that the doorbell rang. The door was across the room.

"You need to hide!" Owen said.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"You're from the future! If people see you they might ask questions!" Owen said between his teeth.

The rings became more persistent. Duncan ran into the kitchen half of the room, and desperately looked for a place to hide as Owen answered the door.

"Oh! Hey…C-C-C-Courtney…" Owen said.

The preppy stood on the front step, with her arms crossed. "Why did it take you so long to answer?" She asked.

"Oh well…" Owen tried to find a response, as grunting came from the kitchen.

"Is somebody else there?" Courtney tried to look around him into the room.

Owen moved to block her. "I just sort of…forgot you were coming over today," He smiled convincingly.

"But we have to plan my campaign!" She persisted.

"I know…" Owen said, still trying to block Courtney.

"Are you going to invite me in, or are we going to plan my high school career options in your front yard?" Courtney gestured to the expanse of grass behind her.

"Um…no," Owen quickly checked behind him, but Courtney used the opportunity to duck inside the house. "Dang it!" Owen cried, realizing he had been outplayed.

"I could swear I heard somebody in here!" To Owen's shock, Duncan was nobody in sight. Courtney proceeded to look around, but to no avail.

"Um…you wanted to discuss your campaign?" Owen opted to distract her.

"Hmm…right," Courtney gave up.

"Hey Owen, you wouldn't happen to have any titanium, would you?" Gwen walked in through the still open door, but stopped when she saw Courtney, still standing in the kitchen.

"Who is this?" Courtney stomped over to the carpet, and pointed at Gwen.

"Are you Owen's girlfriend or something?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Huh!" Courtney turned away in disgust.

"We've just been friends since Kindergarten…" Owen blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"And you haven't asked her out yet…?" Gwen asked in wonder.

"ACHOO!" A sneeze erupted from the kitchen.

Courtney was first to the scene, throwing open a cabinet at the bottom of the marble top counter. Duncan was folded inside, his foot above his head, his nose touching his belly button, his pinky finger in his ear, and so forth.

He tumbled out onto the floor. "It was dusty in there!" He proclaimed, before realizing whose feet were in front of him.

He looked up in bewilderment, his eyes focusing on the surprised face for about two seconds, but then wandered slightly lower. He blinked several times in astonishment, and all he had to say was… "Impressive,"

Silence for several seconds. Everyone present processed this new turn of events in their own way. Owen cringed. Gwen smiled.

Courtney blushed in anger, surprise, embarrassment, pride, or maybe she was just trying not to punt Duncan all the way back to 2112. Instead, she leaned down and slapped Duncan across the face.

_Courtney Mood Swing Count: 1_

Afterwards, she walked back over to Owen. "Who are these people?" She cried.

Before Owen could even open his mouth, Duncan jumped up from the floor, and responded for him. "I'm a health inspector in training. Or, an H.I.T. Which is surprising relevant in this situation." He added quietly. "But I have to say, you guys aren't looking good so far." Duncan shook his head disapprovingly.

"Then why were you hiding in a cabinet?" Courtney crossed her arms and asked.

"I call it method inspecting," Duncan shrugged.

"I'm sorry for my brother, he has a mental disability." Gwen smiled and explained, standing in front of Duncan. "We're actually Owen's cousins. We just joined an exchange program, and we're going to Owen's school," Gwen came up with an explanation.

Hearing this, Courtney's mood switched from radioactive to friendly. "Oh, really? You're going to Dawningsen?" Courtney asked.

_Courtney Mood Swing Count: 2_

"Yeah, that one…" Gwen said awkwardly.

"Well, as you may have heard, I'm Courtney Rivers, running for class president." She smiled, and whipped out a sticker from her back pocket, putting it on Gwen's shirt.

In big yellow letters in read: **Vote Courtney Rivers For Class President!** Underneath was a picture of Courtney snapping and winking, with a big toothy smile on her face.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"Names?" Gwen sputtered.

"Yeah, those things your parents gave you." Courtney's mood switched to annoyed.

_Courtney Mood Swing Count: 3_

"Oh, um…Jonesy and Nikki Swanson." Gwen smiled.

"Again with those names…" Duncan whispered in her ear.

"Deal with it!" Gwen hissed.

"Oh, okay!" Courtney was instantly happy again. "Well, school starts in just a couple days, so I guess I'll see you around! Maybe I'll even give you a tour!" Courtney walked out of the house.

_Courtney Mood Swing Count: 4_

"Weren't we going to plan your campaign?" Owen cried after her.

"I'M DOING IT AT MY HOUSE, WITH BRIDGETTE!" She screamed.

_Courtney Mood Swing Count: 5_

"Okay…" Owen's shoulders sagged.

"Where's your collar?" Duncan snickered.

"I don't get it," Owen said.

"Come on man, she's practically leading you around by your_"

"Duncan!" Gwen interrupted him.

Rex was standing in the glass doorway, an empty pie dish in his hands, blueberry juice smeared around his mouth. He whimpered, wanting more.

"Hey, did I leave the rest of my stickers here?" Courtney asked, coming back in through the still open front door.

She looked stunned, absorbing the scene. She blinked several times, then looked from Owen, to the dinosaur, to Gwen, and finally resting on Duncan, waiting for an explanation.

"Um…vote for Courtney?"

**A/N: So, was that worth the wait? Yeah, I know. Wait, what? Well screw you! I hope the kind people of the world enjoyed the chapter!**

**Courtney Mood Swing Count So Far: 5**

**Who doesn't love redundancy? Wait, what? Well screw you! I hope the kind people of the world enjoy my repetitiousness!**


	6. School For TimeStationary Impared Teens

"What's…going on?" Courtney asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Do you like my new dinosaur toy, Courtney?" Owen nervously asked, picking up Rex, and holding him so that he was covering Rex's mouth, and his face was buried in Owen's fat.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with bionic dinosaurs?" Courtney asked.

"Why yes, yes I am." Owen smiled.

"Okay then," Courtney picked up the sheet of stickers she dropped, and walked out the door.

"Wow, that was close," Duncan wiped sweat off his brow, relieved.

"We can't let _anyone_ know we're time travelers," Gwen stated the obvious.

Owen released Rex from his death grip, and put the dino on the floor, where he immediately began begging Duncan for more pie.

"That Courtney chick was hot," Duncan said, picking Rex up, and scratching his head.

"All you could say was, _impressive_?" Gwen cried.

"I was in shock, okay?" Duncan defended himself.

"And how are you going to get into my school?" Owen asked.

"What school?" Gwen asked.

"You said you were enrolled into my school!" He reminded her.

"Uh oh," Gwen remembered what she'd said.

"The princess probably won't even remember us," Duncan nonchalantly shrugged.

"If she thinks you'll vote for her, she _will _remember you," Owen assured them.

Gwen tore off her sticker and groaned.

"Okay, I've got a plan!" Duncan snapped his fingers.

"Are you ready?" Duncan asked. He and Gwen were hiding in a bush outside of Dawningsen High. Owen had provided them with his car. It was the same as future cars, just without levitation.

"Wait a second," Gwen said, looking around at the scenery.

"You can have a hundred years if you'd like," Duncan joked.

"This is the same setup as my school, Nesgninwad!" Gwen realized. Duncan looked at her skeptically. "I thought it may have just been coincidence," She explained.

"So, here's the plan." Duncan began. "We get in, and then we add our names into the computer." He explained his extremely complicated plan.

"Wait, that's it?" Gwen cried.

"What do you mean?" Duncan was confused.

"How do we even get inside in the middle of the night?" She asked.

Duncan picked up a rock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gwen said.

"Heave ho!" Duncan threw the rock across the front lawn of the school, and through one of the windows on either side of the giant stairway.

Gwen waited for an alarm to sound, but none came. She breathed a sigh of relief. Fan Fiction convenience always kicked in at the best of times.

"Let's move!" Duncan commanded.

The two time traveling teenagers ran across the lawn, and threw themselves through the shattered window. "Watch out for glass!" He warned.

"Ouch!" Gwen cried, pretty much ignoring Duncan's warning. She was holding her right hand in pain.

"Oh man, let me see it," Duncan had a worried look on his face.

Gwen warily took her left hand away, revealing a nick about the size of Duncan's attention span.

"Okay whatever," Duncan looked around. It seemed as if they'd come into the teacher's lounge. There were coffee machines, small tables, and even in the summer it smelled like old people.

"Which door do you think leads to the office?" Gwen asked, taking attention off of her miniscule cut.

There were three doors, two on the opposite end of the room, and the last on the wall to their left.

"This one!" Duncan charged to one on the opposite end, and busted through it, assuming it would be locked. With his hand on the doorknob, his shoulder slammed into the middle. It opened with surprising ease, and he fell to the ground on the other side.

"Ouch," He rubbed his tooshy as he got up.

Gwen came through after him. "Looks like this _is_ the right one," Gwen deduced. There was a long counter stretching the length of the room on their left, where students would come and talk to the person who probably didn't care. A chair sat there, with a computer.

On the other side was a table, filled with books, papers, and stray pencils. On the opposite wall was an entrance to the mail room.

Duncan and Gwen went straight to the computer, and turned it on. It buzzed to life slowly, as if it could crash at any moment. Gwen sat in the chair, and Duncan leaned against the wall, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Huh?" Gwen asked. When the computer turned on, a list of green names on black appeared, in alphabetical order by last names. "This looks like the name list!" Gwen cried triumphantly.

"Jackpot!" Duncan cried excitedly.

Gwen began to scroll down to where their names would be once they inserted them.

"Do you think this is just a little too easy?" Duncan asked.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I throw a rock through a window, and there's no alarm. The door leading here is unlocked, and the exact program that we need just _happens_ to be open!" Duncan said. When there was no response, he realized Gwen had stopped listening. "Gwen? Gwen? Is something wrong?" Duncan asked.

Gwen pointed a shaking finger at a name right above where theirs would be. Duncan came and looked over her shoulders.

"No! No, it can't be!" Duncan stumbled backwards, his eyes wide.

"Lindsay Harper…" Gwen read.

"It has to be coincidence!" Duncan cried.

"On the exact ground where my school is? I don't think so," Gwen began to get her head together.

"But she died nine years ago! Or… 93 years in the future!" Duncan objected.

"No…Lindsay Harper…is our sister," Gwen whispered.

"Nonononononononononononono!" Duncan had a BRAINBLAST! Ten points to anyone who gets the reference. "Mom named Lindsay after _her_ mom! Grandma!" Duncan realized.

"_Really_?" Gwen had never heard this.

"Yes! Yeah…that's it." Duncan calmed himself down. "Now let's get our names into this computer."

"Okay…wait!" Gwen realized.

"What is it now?" Duncan was snapped out of his momentary calm.

"Do you remember when I told you about the butterfly effect back in the Paleolithic Period?" She asked.

"When we were adopting the dinosaur," Duncan remembered.

"I told you, we're taking him back after all of this is over!" Gwen snapped.

"Awe," Duncan sighed.

"Anyway, if our grandmother really goes here, then we're in extreme danger!"

Duncan tried to put together the pieces of the puzzle, but the gerbil that operates his brain got tired.

"Don't you get it? Any contact with her could mean that we never exist!" Gwen cried.

Duncan finally got it. "You just had to tell her we were going to Owen's school, didn't you?" He asked cynically.

"Screw you, it wasn't like your "method inspecting" was going any better, Mr. Impressive!" Gwen rolled her eyes.

Duncan ended the conversation by going to the bathroom. When she was alone, Gwen slammed her head down onto the table. She still remembered that day, seven years before her time.

Duncan and Devin were playing in the park. They were just little kids, Duncan was seven, and Devin was only four. The sky was crystal clear, not a cloud in sight. The sun was bright, blinding everybody there.

Duncan through a red ball to Devin, who caught it in his tiny hands. He was wearing jeans and matching suspenders their mother had made him wear. With a hat that was bigger than his head. He tried to throw it back to Duncan, but he tripped and fell down. He grabbed his knee, and began to cry, making other people turn their heads.

"Oh, Devin!" The eldest child, Lindsay, ran out onto the field. She had dyed bright yellow hair, and was tall enough to be mistaken to be an adult; even through she was only seventeen. She was dressed like, in Gwen's current age terms, a slut. She wore short short jeans, and above her exposed belly button, a green "shirt". From a distance, somebody might think she was wearing a bikini.

And of course, Gwen was reading alone at a picnic table in the shade.

"Hey Vampire Queen! Why don't you come and play with us?" Duncan came over to the table she was sitting at. He was dressed completely wrong for summer, but didn't seem to care. Long sleeve shirt, jeans, and a black beanie that covered the entire top of his head.

"Because sports and crap are stupid," Gwen said in her high voice. She had gained very colorful vocabulary from all of the young adult books she was reading at the time. Her parents had forced her to dress so bad, that she couldn't even begin to explain everything wrong with it.

Lindsay came over, the still crying Devin in her arms. "I have band aids in the car, so I'll be right back. Duncan, go buy everybody some pop," She tossed the child some coins, and indicated an area with a roof, bathrooms, and a few vending machines.

"Sure thing!" Duncan smiled, and ran off in that direction, the coins jingling in his pocket.

"Be right back!" Lindsay winked, and walked off to the parking lot.

A few minutes later Duncan returned, three bottles in his hands. "Here, it's not blood, but it's better than nothing." He joked, handing Gwen and Devin their sodas.

Just then, a large explosion erupted from the parking lot. The noise, which was a mix of screeching, screaming, and a chain of explosions, made everybody's ears ring. The three kids ran to the scene, and gasped. Cars were in flames, parts were scattered everywhere, the smell of burning gas was present all around, and small sparks flittered through the air before dying out.

"Lindsay!" Duncan cried, running forward, but someone grabbed his arm.

"Stay back, kid!" Some man with brown hair and glasses was holding him.

"But our sister is in there!" Duncan pointed a shaking finger at the wreckage, tears welling in his eyes.

Devin cried, hugging Gwen, as her rare tears flowed down her cheeks, as she wept, along with her two brothers.

Soon, the police and fire department arrived, cleaning up the whole scene. Their parents came too. Their sister's body was never found, so she had been assumed dead. The explosion had been caused by a car with no driver flying into the parking lot. No evidence of foul play was found, so the scene had been all but forgotten by the press and police the next day.

But there were five people whose lives took a long time to get back to normal. The loss of the eldest child rocked their house's very foundation. The mere mention of her name would send their mother into tears, their dad and Gwen refused to discuss it, Duncan went on a crime streak to compensate for the loss, and as time went on, Devin began to forget about her, and as a result, he took the loss the best.

And now their grandmother was going to their school. Or more like, they were going to hers. Gwen had another reason for not wanting to see their grandmother. She thought that if she saw her, if she looked even the least bit like Lindsay, then she would break.

But she had to hold herself together. She and Duncan were both on the same boat. If her side was attacked by crocodiles, so would his.

"Ahh, that's better," Duncan walked back in.

"Let's get out of here," Gwen said.

They had to walk back to Owens house using directions he wrote down. But he must have written something wrong, because at the end they were hopelessly lost. Gwen's feet were aching, and she suggested they take a break.

"Okay, I'm getting tired too." Duncan admitted, as they sat down on the curb.

"We're screwed," Gwen stated. So much for keeping it together.

"You're right. We're lost in the suburbs!" Duncan cried.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Gwen hopped up. "Duncan, do you have your cell phone?" She asked.

"Yeah, but my service doesn't exist yet," He dejectedly sighed.

"Oh yeah," Gwen sat down again.

"Man, I'm getting sleepy," Duncan yawned.

"Well, we're probably not getting back to Owen's place any time soon," Gwen's shoulders sagged as a yawn escaped her lips.

"We might as well sleep here," Duncan suggested.

"On the sidewalk?" Gwen asked.

"Unless you're hiding a hotel up your butt, this is the best we've got," Duncan said.

"But don't you think a couple of teenagers sleeping on the sidewalk is a little suspicious?" Gwen asked.

"Then we'll sleep in the trees," Duncan reasoned, indicating the woods behind him.

Gwen sighed. "Fine. At least it's summer so we won't be freezing," She tried to make the best of the situation.

"Actually, it's summer in the future, it feels more like fall here," Duncan shrugged. "Well, come on!" He stepped over a bush, and sat down, leaning on a tree.

"No, we need to be farther back!" Gwen insisted.

"Just sit down! I'm trying to get to sleep. I think I'm feeling time lag or something!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Gwen curled up in a ball a few feet away.

It didn't take long for Duncan to fall asleep.

But it was a strange and tormented sleep.

Duncan found himself in a red stone room. The rocks seemed as if they were held together with Gorilla Glue. It was a huge circle, with columns ringing the inside.

Duncan was in the center, on his knees. Around him, shrouded in shadows, and covered in red cloaks, were about fifteen tall men, staring down at him.

In front of him, Lindsay appeared in a yellow haze, looking exactly the same as the day she had died. "Duncan!" She cried.

"Lindsay?" Duncan eyes clouded with tears, not believing she could really be back.

He leapt forward, about to embrace her in a hug, when she disappeared, and he fell to the ground where she used to be. He closed his eyes tight as he bit his tongue. When he opened them again, he was in a hallway, lockers on both sides.

He realized he was at school. Teens were crowded all around him, laughing and pointing. He had always been feared at his school, so had never sensed…embarrassment. With that, he realized he was half-naked, lying on the floor in his boxer shorts. He jumped up.

"What the hell is going on?" He cried.

"What a screw up!" Courtney was standing in front of him.

"Huh?" He asked, just noticing her for the first time. "Impressive," Was all he could say. He didn't even know why he said that. He just _did_.

"Ugh!" Courtney slapped his across the face. It didn't hurt though. At least, not in his face. Oddly enough, the pain was in his ankle.

_"OW!"_ The scream snapped Duncan out of his dream, and slammed him back into his body.

"What?" Gwen cried. During the night, she had moved over and was leaning on Duncan's chest. The sudden awakening had startled her, and she punched Duncan under the chin.

"Oof!" Duncan stumbled out of the bushes onto the sidewalk.

But before that story unfolds, Gwen had had an interesting sleep as well.

Once her eyes had finally closed on that day, she found herself in a deep pit, with sunshine coming down on her. She could just barely discern the silhouettes of all her friends from school, her family, and anybody else close to her. The most prominent being Duncan, Devin, her mom and dad, surprisingly Owen, and…chills…Trent.

But shockingly, they weren't trying to get her out; they were all laughing, pointing, and cheering.

"Have a nice "sleep" Gwen!" Duncan called out.

"Forever!" Trent added, and everybody laughed in agreement.

And suddenly, all sunlight, plus the view of her friends, disappeared, but the echo of all their laughter stayed, if anything getting stronger. Gwen was blind.

Then the walls and roof of her trap became smaller and smaller, until she was in a coffin, buried deep in the ground. She screamed, but no sound escaped her lips. The sound of laughter grew so loud Gwen thought her eardrums would burst. She clawed at the top, but to no avail. She clawed, pushed, and screamed at it, with still no chance of being heard.

_"OW!"_ The first non-mocking voice she heard snapped her out of the dream, and she reached for one final push at the coffin before she realized she was no longer in dream land. But instead of wood, she connected with chin.

"Oof!" She heard Duncan's voice, and she opened her eyes as he stumbled out of the bushes.

There was an argument out on the sidewalk, and Gwen poked her head out. She had only just tuned into the conversation. Surprisingly, it was _Courtney_, the psychotic girl from Owens house, lying on the sidewalk.

"It isn't my fault that you're a klutz!" Duncan taunted, looking down on her.

"Whoa, guys, what's going on here?" Gwen walked out of the bushes.

"This _cretin's _leg was sticking out from the bush, and I tripped on my way to community service at city hall!" Courtney cried.

"Here, let me help you up!" Gwen grabbed the preppie's hand, and helped her to her feet.

But as soon as she was on two legs, she stumbled and fell to her knees. "I think I sprained my ankle!" She cried, her face contorted in pain.

"Who sprains their ankle just tripping over something?" Duncan smirked.

"It's a hard sidewalk!" Courtney protested, as she supported herself on Gwen's shoulder.

"We'll get you back to your house," Gwen smiled.

_"We will?"_ Duncan cried.

"Yeah, and from there we can call Owen and tell him to pick us up!" Gwen explained.

"Why were you guys sleeping in the woods anyway?" Courtney asked.

"We went on a walk and got lost in the neighborhood," Duncan hastily explained.

"Are you going to help me carry her or what?" Gwen asked.

"Okay," Duncan rolled his eyes, and was about to help her out, when Courtney protested.

"Um…I'd rather it if you didn't…" She smiled nervously.

"But we have to get you to your house!" Duncan smirked, determined to do the exact opposite of what Courtney wanted her to do. That was Duncan, making the world better, one insane asylum coupon at a time. He then grabbed her, and held her in his arms.

"Let! Me! Go!" She pounded against his chest, to no avail. He just kept smiling.

"So which way is your house?" Duncan asked.

"Put her down!" Gwen insisted.

"Yeah!" Courtney agreed.

"So I guess it's this way," Duncan walked in the direction Courtney came from.

Then a chubby old man in a red exercise suit walking a small little poodle came around the corner. He stared at the scene.

"I assure you, this isn't what it looks like!" Duncan smiled warily.

"RAPIST! RAPIST! RAPIST!" The old man cried, running away. He let go of the leash, and the dog walked up and started peeing on Duncan's foot. The moisture ran down his shoes. The look in Duncan's eyes became more murderous by the second.

"Well this is great," Duncan cried, after punting the dog across the street after the old man.

"We should probably get out of here before the police show up," Gwen said.

"Agreed," Duncan and Courtney said in unison.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in Courtney's living room. It was all fancy and creepily clean. Duncan was sure if he walked around the whole place with a magnifying glass he wouldn't find one speck of dirt.

A rug with golden frills and an intricate red and purple design dominated the chocolate colored wooden floor. The front wall was made of stone, and the rest of the room was cocoa colored drywall. In front was a fireplace, with a flatscreen mounted above it. Directly in front of that was a fancy, long red coach, and on either side were matching recliners.

Courtney, with her leg propped up with ice on it, was lying on the couch, and Duncan was slouched in one of the recliners.

"Where's the remote?" Duncan asked, looking around. He at least thought that's what you used to change the channel back in the day before TVs became voice activated.

"As if I'd let you dominate the TV," Courtney denied him with as much dignity as she could muster. "Now I have to call city hall to tell them I can't show today." Courtney grabbed a phone on a side table, and began to dial.

"No, we're calling Owen first!" Duncan jumped up and snatched it out of her hand.

Courtney looked at him skeptically, and held out her hand expectantly.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Give. Me. The phone." Courtney said, her voice becoming more menacing by the syllable.

"Why should I?" Duncan asked, his eyebrow rose in question.

"It's my house, and it's my phone!" Courtney cried, somehow getting it away from the delinquent.

"And _I_ helped you back here!" Duncan held onto the phone, and they began to jerk it back and forth.

"Hey I got that extra ice!" Gwen opened the door, a bag of ice in her right hand.

Duncan smiled and let go of the phone. The momentum made it fly out of each of their hands, and collided with Gwen's face. She began to shake with anger, and grind her teeth.

"Gwen…no." Duncan pictured what Gwen probably wanted to do to Courtney at the moment.

Instead she picked up the phone, and crushed it in her hand. The plastic shattered, and wires began to spill out.

_"The line you are trying to reach has either been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again. If you_"_

Gwen silenced the annoying voice by stomping on the phone. The ice in her hand began to melt.

"Please stop abusing my property." Courtney said while retaining a surprisingly calm attitude.

"Please stop abusing yo mama's property." Duncan smirked.

"My mom is dead!" Courtney cried.

"I love my mother!" Gwen cried.

They each simultaneously slapped Duncan on each of his cheeks. He fell to the ground in a daze.

"Let's go find another phone," Gwen smiled.

"Yeah," Courtney smiled, and she limped behind Gwen out the door.

"Um…what?" Duncan confusedly began to bring himself to his feet. "Psh, women."

**A/N: I would really love to say that I brought my A game to this, but then it would have to be true. I don't know what happened. I think that this chapter became a "filler" chapter. That's what I call a chapter that I hadn't thought of at all until it was time for it, so it became just an "ick" chapter. I know you guys deserve better, especially after that huge delay, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Pinky swear!**


End file.
